


A Time To Remake Yourself

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Steve Rogers life is about to make  a correct course change, and his actions in Endgame cement it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers lay on the medical slab in the Shield issued Helecarrier after being rescued from the ice. He has been in a sleep like induce state for well over a year now, because of the incident as they called it when he woke up.

Obviously, it is not his fault at all when he woke up to find a poor fabrication of a hospital room from his time. A man out  
of his time it is only natural he freaks out  
in the middle of Times Square.

That is what Sam Wilson thinks to himself as he watches over his client in the room.  
He barely left his side for well over that year, and in fact he joins Shield just for the case.

Sam is suddenly shell shock out of his own thoughts, the machines hooked to Steve are rising, and he thrust upward in quick fashion. “Where am I? Who are you?” Steve can’t help himself his pulse racing.

“Just a friend, I promise you everything is alright, and you are in for a world of many surprises.” Sam says confidently applying a bit of pressure. Something in the man’s voice made sense to Steve it felt right.

Sam sighs as Steve lays back down lost to the world in confusion, and all goes to hell when Super Spy Nick fury enters the room. “How is our guest doing? Are you in need of anything?” Fury ask.

“Something does not feel right? Where are my troops? Did hydra get my unit? What about Bucky?” Steve’s head scrambling on his own questions. “I told you that mind mapping would not work Fury get out.” Sam shouts.

“Hi Mr. Rogers, my name is Sam Wilson a certified therapist at the VA, and I am here to help transition you in to the new world.”  
Sam’s voice once again has a calming affect on him.

“We are not in Germany any more are we?  
Did we win the war?” Steve questions with a more level headed thoughts process as he sits up. He takes a deep breath waiting for a answer.

The alarm blares on before Sam could  
say anything, the protocols begins locking down the room, and they are trapped in together for the long haul. “Sorry, Steve I can’t answer your questions right now, but I can provide you with yet best answers available.”

“What is this exactly?” He asks opening the suitcase sitting on his lap to reveal all of his items. The only things he had left as far as he is concerned, and a letter on top of a massive folder.

Dear Steve,

My dearest love if you are reading this it means your mission has only just begun.  
You woke up in the future fought against many unique opponents, and found your way back to me.

Unfortunately, due to recent events due to the timeline changes, and everything we went through. You had to undue our many years, please do not regret your actions because I shall always treasure this in my heart.

Love,  
Peggy Carter.

“Peggy, my love...is this the future Sam? He says.

“It’s complicated Steve, but during the war you fell in to the ocean. Your were frozen alive till a few years ago.”

“Loki...Ultron...Thanos those names they sound familiar, and keep playing in my head.” Steve is overcome as he says it.

Steve hold his head laying his elbow on the table, he begins to sob hard, and Sam grabs on to his shoulder.

“You shall remember in due time Steve I promise.” He adds giving him some space.

Everyday Sam would begin, and end his day with Steve. Slowly giving him bits of information and his brain actively comes Bach to life.

They sit down discussing the last seventy five plus years, Steve’s eyes pop at the lessons he is learning, and Sam is in awe at his child like mannerisms.

Sam not always comfortable listens to Steve’s tales of his life, and watches as he reminisces about the past. Steve finds out more about Sam triggering memories.

The gasp start to close one day at a time till it all fell in to place. Steve has always been a Boy Scout so he had to admit the truth.

“Sam Wilson my friend so glad to see you .” Steve says with a smile.

“Someone is awfully cheery today huh?” Sam adds.

“Finally getting my memories back and in order.” Steve says with a smile.

“Excellent news!” Sam says sincerely he is refusing to show sadness.

Steve pulls out the letter from Peggy days later almost forgetting about. He never felt he could miss the past less and less.

He ripped the letter in to pieces throwing it in the trash, he shakes his head ready to move on.

“Hey Bucky, I missed you pal.” Steve said patting his back.

“Are you looking for Sam? He left Shield on a mission.”

“I don’t know any of the sorted details it is a solo act.” Bucky replies exiting the hall.

Steve Rogers felt a tug deep down inside his heart, and he knew something is off.

Steve storms down the hallway in anger of the situation and enter Furies Qauters.

“Where is Sam Wilson? What is wrong with him?” Steve demands to know.

“You really take care of your friends don’t you Rogers?” Fury eggs him on.

“A private matter out of Shields jurisdiction for now.” Fury states.

“Taking time off for himself.” Fury shakes his head leaving him be.

A week later Sam appears back on post very calm.

He is engaging in very flirtatious, and sexy conversation with this guy.

Steve has enough of this secrecy brushing with pass the man, and dragging Sam to the side.

“Did I do something wrong Sam? Talk to me please, because never in my life did I feel so connected.” He struggles to say.

“Even now after having a had another life time in the past, and one that I can’t try to recollect.” He states.

“I am so in awe of you Sam Wilson that I am ready to move on from Peggy.” He says.

“I need your strength.” He begs as Bucky walks by.

“Go ask Buck, and we are friends Steve .”  
Sam continues.

“Listen to me...I want you not Peggy or Sam.” he finishes.

“Only you, because you complete me in everyway possible.” His facial expression covers with red.

Steve kisses Sam out of the blue their lips sizzle with electricity so hot. Steve shakes in his bed as his eyes pop open, and it is all a dream.

“Sam.” He whispers before falling a sleep again. Peggy’s back towards Steve face hiding the sadness in her heart.

The end.


	2. A Journey Back To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wall in Steve’s life collapse on him as he faces a impossible choice, and Peggy Carter is the love of his life or so he thought until one dream featuring Sam Wilson.

Steve Rogers stirs awake fixating on the ceiling fan trying to cool off from wet dream.

His mind flashes back to pinning Sam to the wall over and over again his cock hard

He digs his nose in to Sam’s skin inhaling his scent as he moans in pleasure.

His cock willing with excitement at every touch fo his body so intense.

He is startle back in to reality when Peggy rolls to her side finally awake after a horrid night.

He glances at her to afraid to reach out touch her, and reassure he is back for good.

“Who is Sam Wilson?” Her voice hoarse from the tears emanating all night.

“Oh! Sam is a friend, well from the future.”  
Steve says returning his gaze in disguise.

“Go back to him Steve clearly you want too.” Peggy insist sitting up propped on a pillow.

Steve can’t help himself seeing Sam on the chair across from him.

He can’t help himself thinking about his sweet smile covering his face.

“Peggy....” Steve tries to say though he is tongue tied on how to admit it.

He reaches out to grab her hand as he shy away hurt and gets up.

“I do love you Peggy....” Steve admits rising to his feet he is lost looking away.

He strolls aimlessly shock when he finally lands his hands and lays over a table.

He raises his head locking on to the image of himself and Sam.

“I love you, I love Bucky, but...I.” He stops short of the truth.

“I am in love with Sam.” The words can’t be helped as the damn breaks and the water flows outward.

The day is only beginning when the sun lights hits Steve’s face revealing nothing.

Peggy his gone from the room completely without a trace.

I mean nothing at all as her clothes, and life vanishes from Steve.

Steve shakes his head freeing himself of   
a lie he is living, and no way to return.

Steve rushes out of his room he one shared with the love of his life Peggy Carter.

The entire house empties one room, one shelf, and one moment at a time.

Steve wanders out of the house with very little left to his name except love.

He continues to search for something or someone he is missing.

The old neighborhood feels different to him as of late, and soon Peggy is not even that.

It has been a whirl wind of strangeness in Steve’s life, and he shakes a bit.

The cold air swirls all over Steve making his shiver for Sam’s body and warmth.

His leather jacket so extra cozy, he zips it up to the top, and wraps his hand around it.

He is miles from where he woke up in this alternate timeline, pocket dimension or whatever it is.

A familiar sound can be heard a block down in a parking lot real estate area.

His motorcycle purrs with excitement as the engine turns on by itself.

Feels so good he thinks removing the hot helmet of the bar, and placing it on his head.

He grins at the moments his mind is ready to reminisce on his past.

“I love Peggy, I care to love Buck but I want no need Sam.” He Steve admits.

“Sam Wilson, I am on my way back.” He is turning the handles as it roars.

The motorcycle racing down side of road racing through the highway.

He can’t believe his life taking a change for the better.

Steve is quite impressive rushing out of this time and place.

The portal to his future once again opens up out nowhere.

Steve’s rides away in to the abyss of the dark and beautiful night.

The portal is filling up with clear white orbs and ripples of space with time.

Images of his unforgettable past, his odd present, and wondrous future.

Steve’s lips part with great anticipation at the touch of Sam’s lips on his.

“I am in love with Sam.” Steve repeats over and over again.

“Steve is that you? Can you hear me?” His voice, Sam’s voice comes through.

A second of blacking out opens up with a bright light.

He thrushes the portal stripping him of all the nightmares out there.

“Sam are you there? Sam?” Steve yells out to a enamored young man.

Sam spins to the other side opening his arms to a fleeing Steve, and is consumed by his love.

The end.


	3. Steve’s Moment Of Affirmation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally confronts Sam about his feelings only to feel the sweet truth of justice. Can these two men find away pass the cruise envy and joy?

Steve Rogers Aka Captain America is the love of Sam Wilson’s life even if he has not expressed it yet.

“Well...say something Wilson.” Steve says with a big smile.

“I love you Sam.” Steve relies wrapping his arms on him.

“I love you to Steve.” Sam whispers his head on his cheek.

Steve tightens his grip even hard taking in his scent.

Steve’s cock grows hard getting bigger at every touch.

Sam hugs Steve harder a big grin covers his face.

The smile spreading over his lips ever big as before.

“Hey babe.” Steve continues to ramble off nothing.

“We should probably speak about well everything.”Sam suggest.

Steve’s face grows dim as the sun light shines on him.

The darkness covers over him following Sam inside.

“Can it wait a bit Sam?” Steve ask wanting more time with his man.

“No Steve, it can’t wait.” Sam slams his fist on the desk.

“Sorry, I just...” Steve mumbles laying his back of his ass on the dresser.

“I love you, Sam Wilson.” Steve utters his breath is hard.

Steve can’t help himself his feet moving by itself.

Embracing Sam till his back hits the wall hard.

Steve licks his lips as they kiss slowly on his and across his neck.

“Will you let me show you my love for you?” Steve question him with a bated breath.

Steve shakes his face in to Sam’s skin in excitement.

He happily contends to get Sam to give in one way other the other.

“No Steve.” Sam yells shoving him away with force.

“What is it with you at this moment?” Sam tells him.

“I want you, no I need you and I love you l.” Steve says.

“I absolutely need you in my life.” Steve’s voice shakes.

Steve’s lips quiver with great anticipation for Sam’s.

Steve uses his hand to take his wrist in his hands pulling him closer.

The two swing in to action dancing away for a few minutes.

The two kiss a bit trailing down Sam’s sexy hair.

“When I’m with you the past is just that.” He thinks.

“Nothing else matters.” Steve goes on to say.

“Your lips are so sweet and delicious.” Steve replies

“Sweet like candy.” Steve rolls his eyes at himself.

“Cheesy lol but I like it.” Sam states between chuckles.

“Ok Mr. Chuckles.” Steve kisses Sam very softly.

“What about Peggy?” Sam resisting again

“I love her.” Steve admits with a lite glimmer in his eyes.

“Oh!” Sam let’s go of him restraining himself.

“Bucky?” Sam steps out of Steve’s general area.

“My friend, a crush and nothing more.” Steve answers.

“Neither of them are you.” He covers up his answers.

“I only want you Sam.” Steve tries to be romantic.

“Only me?” The words trickle out of his mouth is disbelief.

“Yes, Sam trust me.” Steve giggles bit losing his cool.

He has modernized so much that the old world really was not him.

Not in the least actually on Peggy and Buck were his anchors.

In just a few actions, a few short words and Steve’s life was undone.

“Can we work this out now?” Steve states yet again.

“We have a long way to go Steve, but ok.”

The end.


End file.
